


Pyromaniac

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Series: RYCW’s Doctor Who 100 Word Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Burning, Drabble, Fire, Mentioned The Doctor's TARDIS, Mentioned Twelfth Doctor, Pyromania, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Her laugh grew deeper and more hysterical as she basked in the pure wildness.
Series: RYCW’s Doctor Who 100 Word Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057295
Kudos: 2





	Pyromaniac

**Author's Note:**

> I like this. I really do.

It burned with a a ravaging hunger, leaving behind trails of smoke and ash. The shades melted into one another, flickering impossibly. Fire was one of the only things that still excited Missy. She started to laugh, reveling in the chaos and destruction. Her laugh grew deeper and more hysterical as she basked in the pure wildness.

She heard a deep rumble prickle her ears, slowly growing wheezier and picking up speed. She could feel the rage rising in her, mirroring the fire she was surrounded by.   
No. No! It couldn’t be him! Not when everything was going so well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, and check out my other DW fics.


End file.
